Orders Sororitas of Sector Occident Prime
As a permanent war zone under constant threat of heresy the Sector hosts numerous Sisters Militant of the Adepta Sororitas. Orders Militant: Order of the Sacred Rose This Major Order maintains a full preceptory of Battle-Sisters on Gorgo, capital of the Leonidas sub-sector. The Preceptress also oversees several smaller convents strategically sited throughout the Thermopylae and Loculus sub-Sectors. The Order of the Sacred Rose was founded by in honor of St. Arabella, one of the five companions of Alicia Dominica, by the Ecclesiarch Deacis IV c. 500.M38. The sisters work to achieve their patroness's virtues of self-discipline, control and resolution. Their combat doctrine favors heavy weapon assault. Order of the Argent Shroud This Major Order established a preceptory on Legatus in the Aquila sub-Sector c. 200.M37 from which t launch regular missions of Battle-Sisters into the lawless Occidentis Boreal sub-Sector. The Argent Shroud is one of the original splinter orders of the Daughters of the Emperor originating back in M36. It's first canoness was St. Silvana, trusted companion of Alicia Dominia. Like their blessed patroness Silvana the Sisters work to cultivate a deep, mountain moving faith which they express in deeds not words. Order of the Wounded Heart Unusually for an Order Minor the Sisters of the Wounded heart maintain a Galaxy wide presence including a string of Commanderies across Sector Occident Prime with the chief house on Trianguli Prime. Even more reclusive than most Sororitas orders - none of which can be called open and forthcoming - the Sisters of the Wounded Heart are known as a rapid reaction and deployment force and esteemed for their skill in Urban warfare. Their convents also include penitentiaries where sinners are restored to the Grace of Him on Earth. Order of the Bleeding Heart Another widespread Order Minor the Bleeding Heart was formed from Sisters and auxillaries of the Wounded Heart separated from that Order by the Seraphinian Reforms. Hostile feeling exists between the two orders to this day. The Sisters of the Bleeding Heart hold that the Reforms betrayed the intentions of the Foundresses to which they have remained true. They have a priory on Praetexta and convents on the shrine worlds of Regia and Invictus providing shrine guards and preaching to the faithful as did the original Wounded Heart Sisters. Order of the Penitents of St. Macharius This Minor Order was founded by SS. Anath Arrian, Bel Tarka, Cynthe Lysander and Semiramis Cyrus, all four descended from the warlords who led the Macharian Heresy. After Imperial control was reestablished these noble women dedicated themselves to a perpetual crusade of repentance. They were soon joined by other daughters of the military aristocracy who bound themselves by the same oaths. The association of penitent crusaders grew rapidly into a respectable military force which was formally recognized as an Order Militant by the Cardinal of Macharia and Abbess Prioris in 499.M41. Order maintains three convents in the Ara Pacis sub-Sector, the chief of them on Temperans and the others on Prudens and Fortitudis respectively. Order of Her Blessed Bones This Minor Order is local to Occident Prime. It was founded by St. Elpha Corbie, a member of the gubernatorial family of Elphamor and a Palatine of the Bleeding Heart, to protect the Pilgrim ships and Shrines of St. Elphame. Like their progenitress Order they have strong evangelical tendencies and the Sisters of Her Blessed Bones are authorized by the Cardinal of St. Elphame to preach and conduct services for Pilgrims. They are also entrusted with the defense of the holy shrines of the Saint and maintain a small fleet of patrol ships to police the warp currents between the Pilgrimage planets. The order's icon is a haloed skull surmounting a pair of skeletal arms crossed in prayer. Order of the Silver Skull This Minor Order is local to the Occident Prime sector, specifically the Occident Boreal sub-Sector. The Sisters of Silver Skull are successors of the Order of the Argent Shroud splitting from the Major Order in mid-M.39 under the leadership of Canoness, and later Saint, Tecla Brontis. They venerate a copy of St. Silvana's Silver skull in the church of their mother house on Kimmeria. The Sisters maintain constant patrols of their lawless and heresy haunted sub-Sector, riding the warp currents in escort ships of the Boreal Fleet. Order of the Celestial Rose This Order Minor is also local to Sector Occident Prime with convents in the Phoenician sub-Sector and in Sidonian Space. The Sisters of the Celestial Rose are, as the name suggests, successors of the Order Major of the Sacred Rose. Their mother house is on Rosa Munda, the fourth planet of the Celaeno system in the North-West quadrant of the sub-Sector. Like the Sisters of the Sacred Rose the Celestial Rose places great emphasis on self-discipline and inner dedication. The Sisters are especially active as Witch-Hunters. Order of the Cleansing Flame Are yet another the Sector's numerous local Order Minor and one of several Headquartered in the Thermopylae sub-Sector. The Sisters of the Cleansing Flame are successors of the Order of the Penitents of St. Macharius and share their progenetrix's emphasis on penitential practices. Their only house is the Priory of the Cleansing Flame on Sushila, a moon of Achaemenia, so unsurprisingly their beliefs and practices have been heavily influenced by the Anvilar's 'Faith of Fire'. The Sisters are ferocious crusaders against the taint of Chaos and responsible for the cleansing of many planets. Order of the Golden Dawn A local Order Minor. They were originally a cenobitic order dedicated to prayer, contemplation and the works of mercy in the Sol Magna system. This changed during the Second Crusade of Fire when Sol Magna was overrun by the chaos forces of Xeraz the Exquisite. The surviving sisters, armored by their faith, led a stubborn resistance that held the line until the Fire Warders and Sector Guard units rallied to counter attack. The remaining sisters reinvented themselves as a dual order Militant and Hospitaller of the Adepta Sororitas adopting the rule of the Argent Shroud. Order of the Smaragdine Tablet This successor Order of the Sacred Rose was established on Zhogun late in M38 by the Blessed Tomoe Goza, a lady of the ruling family who felt her world was in urgent need of the special brand of spiritual fervor an Order of Sisters Militant could bring to their culture. The original Sisters were ladies of the Budoshi or warrior caste and the Order's customs and practices are heavily influenced by Zogune cultural traditions. The Sisterhood's name comes from the great emerald tablet inscribed with the Emperor's holy commands to the ancient warlords enshrined in the great Cathedral of Heian-Nara. Order of the Emperor's Handmaidens This ancient Order actually pre-dates the Emperor's Brides - as do several female militant orders associated with Astartes Chapters - all of which were gathered under umbrella of the Adepta Sororitas in post-Apostasy times. The Emperor's Handmaidens' mother house is located on Imperator Victor - monastery planet of the Emperor's Own. The Order has numerous houses, ranging from preceptories of a thousand Battle Sisters to small missions of ten or twenty, established on planets throughout the south-easter sub-Sectors. Order of the Ladies of the Anvil This ancient sisterhood, originally Achaemenid Priestesses of the Fire, reformed themselves into an Order Minor of the Adeptus Sororitas under the influence of the Sisters of the Cleansing Flame, influencing them in turn to adopt certain practices and beliefs of the Faith of Fire. The sole house of the Ladies, the Abbey of the Heavenly Fire, is on Achaemenia. Their military missions are frequently undertaken in company with the Sisters of the Cleansing Flame or the Knights Anvilar. The Ladies retain many rituals from their past as barbarian priestesses including the veneration of an eternal flame at the heart of their Abbey. Order of the Child Of Storm This Minor Order is associated with the Lightning Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes. A successor Order to the Sisters of the Silver Shroud it adopted St. Tamyris as it's patroness. She was a great native war leader converted by the Blessed Austen, a disciple of St. Elphanor, she place the Emperor's symbol on her shielfs and bearing the Imperial Faith on her lance spread it to all the many tribes of Sava. The Order adopted her nickname The Child of Storm as the name of their Order. This Sisterhood is unique among their fellow Sororitas in being mounted cavalry but no daughter (or son) of Sava would dream of fighting on her own two feet. Order of the Chalcedony Spear This Minor Order was founded by St. Mila of the Spear, a young officer of a Spatriate Guard Regiment, who chose to dedicate herself to the Emperor rather than marry a mortal man. The Sisterhood's mother house on Sparta, the Chalcedony Priory, is located on the Hadrian peninsula but the Battle Sisters serve in Commanderies and missions across the Sector and even further. The Order is closely associated with the Spartiate Marines often serving alongside the formations of Battle Brothers giving them extra weight. Order of the Pillar of Bone This Order Minoris was founded on Holy Terra herself by St. Ekaterine, a Sister of Our Martyred Lady, who was inspired by the Pillar of Bone, the incredibly ancient monument reared to the heroism of the Imperial Fists in the Defense of Terra, to found an Order of Sisters Militant specializing in the design and building of fortifications and the defense - or breaking - of same. The Order has a preceptory on the appropriately named fortress world of Fortitudis in Ara Pax sub-Sector and are responsible for defensive structures all over the Sector. Order of the Fires of Redemption This Necromundan Order Minoris was founded about a thousand years ago by acolytes of St. Dondana Cawdor in her honor. The Saint's origins are uncertain but her legendarium claims she was a high ranking member of the Ganger House from which she took her name. Unlike many Redemptionist preachers St. Dondana was an ordained member of the Ministorum who backed her crusade against the mutants and heretics who had all but taken over Hive Decade, today one of the most fervent and faithful hives on the planet. It is the location of the Sisterhood's mother-house but commanderies and missions of the Fires of Redemption can be found throughout the warzones of Segmentum Solar. Like their patroness the Sisters are tainted by the extremist Redemptionist doctrine making them a dangerously two edged weapon. Order of Chirosius Martyr This Order Minoris, native to Gathalamor, is dedicated to the memory of the Great Confessor and Martyr Dolan Chiriosius. Their mother house, the Priory Of Chriosius Martyr, is built over the bloody footprint impressed by St. Dolan on a paving stone as walked his road to Martyrdom. The Order has preceptories and comanderies established on planets in the southern quadrants of the Segmentum Solar. Their main house in Sector Occident Prime is the Preceptory Dolanus on Inde, a planet of sub-Sector Occidentis Auster. Order of Imperator Salvus This Order Minor was founded by a group of Catachan Sororitas from several Orders in honor of their homeworld which they named a testing place of the Faithful. The Order is small but extremely active. Battle missions of Salvus Sisters can be found in any warzone of the Segmentum Solar. In Sector Occident Prime they have small houses on Greater and Lesser Zab in the Tigris sub-Sector, the Chaos tained partially jungle world of Zaratusa in Thermopylae sub-Sector and the badly misnamed deathworld Temperans in Ara Pacis sub-Sector. Order of the Purple Lily An Order Minor of Farfallen, the Paradise world and stop on the Trail of St. Evisser. Founded by the Blessed Violet Moutan and modelled on the Order Major of the Sacred Rose. Over the past several centuries the sisterhood has abandoned all its establishments in the Evisser Sector, save only for its mother house the Fane of the Lily on Farfallen, and shifted their center of activity to the several preceptories they have established in Ara Pacis sub-Sector and Sidonian Space. Category:Adepta Sororitas Category:Kadjah Thoris Category:Sector Occident Prime